Out of the TV
by Iluvhorses1997
Summary: Erik, and an OC from a Phantom Stallion Fanfic end up in a little town in Tennese, where they meet two girls, Emma, and Katie.  It'll get pretty funny in places, so please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a story that my friend and I thought up as we were talking, and well, you might like it and you might not. The Phantom Stallion part is an OC. I wrote him in Jake is a, and he's Jake Ely's triplet brother Jasper.**

**And just to let you know, the girls are 15 (Katie) and 17 (Emma.) The guys ages are 27 (Erik) and 17 (Jasper.)**

**Please review! No evil flames!**

Katie, and her next door neighbor, and best friend Emma, were sitting in Emma's living room watching the 2004 Phantom of the Opera movie.

"Don't leave Christine!" Emma hollered in aggravation.

"Bad Raoul stealing Christine from poor Erik!" Katie shouted.

"Don'tcha know he dies of heartbreak you monster?" Emma cried out, looking like she could cry.

"You fop of a pansy!" Katie insulted, sticking her tongue out at the screen.

"Why I ought to Punjab you!" Emma growled, rubbing her hands together.

Katie, who had just called Raoul a fop of a pansy now yelled, "You SOS!"

Emma stopped shouting at Raoul, and turned to Katie, "You what?"

"SOS. . . Cause, well we all know that the B in SOB means a female doggie right? Well, calling him that would be a compliment, because I for one _like_ female doggies, so SOS, Son of a Snake."

Emma stared at Katie for a little bit, before laughing and then shouting at Raoul,

"You SOS, taking Christine from Erik!"

"Agh." Katie moaned.

"What?" Emma glanced at her and then back at the screen.

"I gotta pee." Katie frowned, standing up from the leather couch.

Emma stared at Katie for a good long moment, before bursting out in laughter.

"What?" Katie looked a little bewildered.

"Go on. I'll pause movie, and get pop. What do you want?" Emma decided to get up too.

"You have root beer?" Katie was starting to do the I-gotta-go-dance.

"No, but I know you like mountain dew a little, and we have that." Emma shooed Katie.

"Alright!" Katie ran to the bathroom, and Emma ran to the kitchen, and while they left something strange happened.

Erik was moving! The movie was paused but he was moving! And there was someone behind one of his mirrors.

Erik turned around, covering his face with his hand, to look for who it was, when Emma came back in the room.

Instantly the screen was back like it had been, and then Katie walked in.

"Turn on the movie!" she shrieked, excitedly.

They turned it on, but to their surprise Erik was _not_ following the script. He walked around the mirror that Christine had uncovered, as if he was searching for something.

"Emma? What's he doing?" Katie whispered.

As if he had heard, Erik looked towards them. Almost right at them. Emma gulped, and Katie moved closer to Emma.

Finally, he broke the glass with his fist, and out jumped a young man, about seventeen, and he had a gun! A _modern_ shotgun!

"Um... Emma? I thinks something is wrong with this movie." Katie whispered again, sounding a little frightened.

"I have that feeling as well." Emma whispered back with wide eyes.

All of a sudden the movie did the same thing as it did when they looked at the chandler.

Both girls jumped and screamed in surprise as the men ended up on the living room floor, the dark haired teen with the gun in his hand yelling, "You killed my brother Slocum, and although Jacob Ely got on my nerves continually, he was still my brother, and you shall- Oh, you're not Slocum."

"I could have told you that you little-" Erik, who was now wearing his mask again, was cut off by the boy.

"Goodness masked dude! Don't cuss in front of the ladies!" the dark haired, Indian guy huffed.

Emma looked over at Katie, and Katie rolled her eyes over to Emma. Both girls were terrified. Erik, aka the Phantom of the Opera was in Emma's living room, along with some guy that claimed to be Jake Ely's bro.

"Are you Q-Quinn?" asked a stuttering Katie.

"Me? Why no, I am Jasper W. Ely." The boy said looking offended.

Katie stared at him a moment longer, then fell back in some sort of a faint. No way. This guy was her fictional OC from Jake is a? Like, Jake's triplet!

Emma as well was in a shock. She'd put herself in a fan fiction story as well, and married Erik, but now he was out of the movie?

Emma's eyes rolled back into her head and she joined Katie on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a funnyish chapter! Please review! And if you like it please recommend it to your friends.**

Katie and Emma slowly opened their eyes to see Erik, and Jasper standing over them.

"You girls okay?" Jasper peered over Katie.

Katie shrieked. "Emma, Jasper, from my fan fiction story is alive and talking to me!"

Emma gulped. "Yeah, and Erik is here as well."

Erik's eyes narrowed, "How do you know my name," he asked suspiciously.

Emma could just imagine that Punjab lasso being tightened around her throat if she didn't answer correctly.

"You're the famous Phantom of the Opera." Emma bit her tongue. It didn't come out right at all!

Katie's eyes got huge as Erik leaned down until he was eye level with the two.

"Is that so?" Erik's voice was sarcastic. "And pray tell, why you know that bit of information?" His fingers flexed as if he could feel the catgut Punjab in his hands.

"Wait! You're the Phantom of the Opera?" Jasper's jaw dropped.

Katie couldn't decide who was worth staring at the most. Jasper her OC from Phantom Stallion or Erik, The Phantom of the Opera.

Jasper seemed to be a little mesmerized by how Katie was staring at him. Her big, blue eyes, wide with amazement. Was he that handsome?

Emma seemed to be almost in a hypnotized state as she stared transfixed into Erik's golden green eyes.

Erik stared right back and was a little puzzled when he saw no fear but wonder in the girl's eyes.

"Why the blazes aren't you scared of me!" Yelled Erik, waving the Punjab, that appeared out of nowhere in her face.

Emma debated whether or not to say, 'I don't scare very easily,' or 'Because I'm in love with you.' Neither one sounded right.

Katie popped over and jumped up in Erik's face. "F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for you and me, N is for anywhere and anytime at all, down here in the deep blue sea!"

Erik stared at her. What kind of place was this? Women didn't know their place, and they got in his face, and sang songs that made no sense. He muttered something that only he heard.

"What Erik? Did you ask me out on a date? Why I accept!" Katie squealed enthusiastically

Emma shoved at Katie. "No silly, it was _me_ he asked. And I accept Erik my dear." She clasped her hands to her chest in a dramatic manner of sorts.

Erik was positive that these women were in need of moving to the loony bin now. What was this 'a date' thing? It was perplexing sounding!

"What is a date, and _why_ would I ask either of you to accompany me to one?" Erik roared in annoyance.

Jasper, who had remained silent for a while now spoke up, "You don't know what a date is?" His face registered pure horror.

Erik glared, shooting daggers at the boy before him.

"Well buddy, as you aren't Slocum, I shall explain. A date is when two people, a boy and a girl fall in love. Well they go somewhere together, like to the movies or out for dinner, a-," Jasper was interrupted.

"Movies?" Erik asked bewildered.

"It's kinda like an opera house, now anyway, and they normally kiss at the end," Jasper finished.

"Therefore, they are courting?" Erik seemed bored. These were the times he was reminded why he never wanted human companionship to begin with.

Emma smiled and moved up closer to him, "Yes Erik dear, and I am so flattered you asked me."

Erik, in a rather ungentlemanly like manner shoved Emma away, and she hit the floor with a loud thump.

"Ow!" Emma's eyes stared at him accusingly and her lip quivered.

Katie didn't help her friend up, she was too livid with Erik. She walked towards him, and then growled in his face, "I'm _never _gonna date you!"

Erik growled right back with a, "I wouldn't date you anyway!" his fingers were gripping the lasso so hard his knuckles were going white.

Katie was about to leap at Erik, and flatten him with her angry redhead temper, when a strong brown arm slid around her middle.

"Whoa there spitfire," cried Jasper.

Katie pouted then said, "I thought you were Jasper, not Jake. Jake's the horse guy, you're not. You're scared of horses, and wouldn't use horse lingo on me."

Confusion filled Jasper's eyes. "How do you know so much about my family?"

"Um, I wrote you?" Katie crossed her arms. _I know everything about you. Muwahaha!_

Now Jasper was really confused. "You _wrote_ me? Explain how you did that!"

Katie opened her mouth to explain, but decided against it. "Oh never mind."

Emma was glaring up at Erik. Her arm hurt, and her butt hurt, and she was suddenly hungry and extremely grumpy.

"Erik, Jasper, get out of my house!" she shouted, fire shooting out of her blue eyes. Shooting right at Erik.

Jasper stared in amazement, and Erik was horrified.

"You need to stay in your place!" Erik shouted back with just as much fire.

"My what?" Emma had an idea of what Erik was talking about, but she didn't care. Who was he to speak to her other than being an Opera Ghost?

"Women are to be seen, not heard, and you and your friend are being heard a bit much," Erik scowled, giving Emma the stink eye, but didn't stop short when Katie snickered to give her the same.

"So?" Chimed Katie and Emma together.

"Do I have ta leave? I didn't do anything!" Jasper whined.

"Yes Jasper, both you and your friend Erik have to go! NOW!" Emma stood up and stared up at Erik with a regal air. She didn't care he was over towering her by over a foot. Erik being 6.4 and Emma 5.2.

Jasper began to pout. He flopped on the floor, crossed his legs and his arms, and stuck out his lower lip. "Dat dude isn't my fwiend anyway."

Erik just glared and glowered.

Katie grabbed Emma's arm, and pulled her to a corner.

"Emma, if they stay, just think, it would be amazing. I mean really, who else has ever had fictional characters in their house like this?" Katie asked insistently. Just the thought of those two guys staying there with them made her giddy!

Emma sighed. "You take Jasper, and I take Erik?" she raised an eyebrow.

Katie grinned impishly. "I get the cute one? You're so sweet Emma!" Then she walked over to the men, "Jasper, you're coming with me, Erik you're staying with Emma, and if you Punjab her I shall steal Jasper's shotgun and kill you."

Erik didn't like being told what to do but decided to give in. Jasper seemed to be pretty eager to follow Katie.

As each girl took the guys to where they would be staying, it never occurred to Katie or Emma what they were getting themselves into.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! Please review, and tell your friends! This one has Katie and Jasper, but don't worry the next one will have Erik and Emma :)**

**Also read some of TheNarnianPhantomStallion's stories, she's amazing!**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews!**

**Jasper: Yatta yatta yatta!**

**Me: Jasper. Go away.**

**Katie: Don't talk to Jasper like that!**

**Erik: Do talk to him like that. He's annoying**

**Jasper: Me? Annoying? No way!**

**Me: Agh!**

**Please review oh wonderful readers!**

_**Katie and Jasper:**_

Katie grabbed Jasper's hand, and pulled him out of Emma's house, shouting over her shoulder, "See ya later Emma!"

To which Emma had replied, "Okay!"

And now she was dragging Jasper to her house. "Now listen Jasper. Are you listening?"

"Yeah, I'm listening!" Jasper replied a little befuddled at the way she was yanking him around.

"Okay, my mom can't know that you are at my house, so you have ta stay in my room. Okay?" Katie said in a no-none-sense tone of voice.

"Sure." He sounded a million miles away.

Katie had the feeling that Jasper wasn't listening. He was looking around. To test it out she said,"And if you go to the bathroom, watch out for the crocks, they like to eat people who's last name starts with E, so yeah."

"That's awesome," Jasper replied with a flat voice.

Katie bit back a giggle, "It'd probably be better if you slept in the mirror anyway, because if you don't I'm scared the chair will eat you."

"Yeah." Jasper sighed.

"You are ugly." She insulted, wanting an reaction from him. Which she never got.

"I agree." Jasper peered over to look at old creepy old Yellow House.

Katie began laughing. Jasper looked at her now, as did everyone on the sidewalk. She laughed so hard she was bent double.

"What's so funny?" Jasper's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

Katie's eyes squeezed shut, and she struggled to catch her breath, because she was laughing so hard.

A passerby asked, "Is she okay?"

Jasper scratched his head. "I'm not sure. She was fine a moment ago, and then she started laughing like a maniac, and then she was bent double like this."

The guy nodded, and continued on his jog.

Between spurts of laughter Katie managed to tell Jasper that he would need to stay in her room, and not let her mom know, otherwise someone would get into trouble.

Jasper still had no idea why Katie was laughing so hard earlier, but was scared to ask for fear she laugh like that again.

After walking along in silence for a while they came upon a white house.

"My house. Come on, we'll go in the back door." Katie said in a low voice.

"Why?" Jasper looked truly confused now.

Katie licked her lips annoyed, and said, "Because, I do not want my mom to see you!"

Jasper looked even more confused. "Why not?"

"Because I'll probably get into trouble!" Katie said in frustration.

"Why?" Jasper asked calmly.

If he asked why one more time…Katie was going to lose it."Dude. My mom would not like me sneaking a guy into my house!" she half hollered and half whispered all at once.

Jasper realized what she meant now. "Oh!"

Katie rolled her eyes and shoved him around to the back door. "Here, you're going to have ta sleep in my room."

Jasper's face lit up. "Are we gonna share a bed?"

There were lights all over his eyes, and Katie began to think that this was _not_ the Jasper she had made up.

"NO!" Katie recoiled with a scowl.

Jasper gave her puppy eyes.

"No. No. No. No. No. You. Will. Sleep. On. The. Floor!" Katie said, exasperated.

Jasper began to pout.

"No!" Katie glared.

"You meany." Jasper looked hurt.

"You pervert!" Katie's mouth dropped open.

Jasper looked offended.

"You will sleep on the floor, or in the shoe closet. Take your pick." Katie crossed her arms.

Jasper was scared of her now. "I'll sleep on the floor!" he answered quickly.

"Okay." Katie smirked, and then pulled some blankets out from under her bed, where, she seemed to have stored them, and made him a bed.

"I wonder what's up with Emma," she said, with a wondering look in her blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Narnian Phantom Stallion's author note: So I originally was supposed to write this whole chapter but Iluvhorses1997 had to finish. I got a bit stuck. So the first part is mine and the rest is her's. I only edited it pretty much. Review!**

Chapter 3 in Emma's POV:

Emma looked after Katie and Jasper as they left and were gone in a matter of seconds.

Erik was silent as death beside her and Emma was starting to feel extremely nervous.

Emma glanced at the clock and gasped. Her parents were going to be home anytime. What was she going to do with Erik?

Her heart started pounding as she heard the door open.

"Quick we got to hide!" Emma yanked Erik arm, trying to pull him up stairs to her room. He remained still as a statue of steel. It was impossible to get him to move. He was much too strong.

"Why?" Erik raised a visible eyebrow, eying her like she was the dumbest thing on earth.

"Don't ask questions! Just come on!" Emma cried out in a panic.

"But I don't wish to go anywhere." Erik's arms were crossed.

"Yeah, well if you don't hurry my parents are going to walk in here, see you, and kill me!" Emma had never known that the Phantom of the opera was this hard to deal with! How did Christine keep her patience? This masked man was so stubborn!

With an annoyed sigh Erik followed Emma up to her room where she fell onto her bed and sighed in relief.

"My parents almost saw you!" Emma threw her hands in the air in distress.

"Why is that so bad?" questioned Erik with a bored look on his face.

"Um-well, you're not supposed to be here. I'm not supposed to have guys in my house when my parents aren't home. Let alone strange men! Only my two best friends are allowed." She was feeling very frustrated by now.

Erik didn't say anything, just smirked at her.

Emma was looking down at her lap still calming her heart. She had about had a heart attack!

"I shouldn't have followed you." He wanted to see what this odd pants wearing female would say.

"Oh, so you wanted my mom and dad to catch you?" Emma stared at him as if he were crazy.

Erik was silent. He hadn't thought she would say that. Maybe this odd female was smarter than he thought!

Emma was still waiting. "Well?"

The only answer she got from him was a growl.

She rolled her eyes. "Here, you're gonna have to sleep on the floor, because if you stayed in the guest room you might get found out, and I'm _not_ sharing a bed with you!"

Erik really couldn't care less, he was used to sleeping in a coffin, but just to annoy her, he said, "But I wanted to sleep in the bed with you!"

As he said that a memory came back.

_**Flashback:**_

_The thunder pounded, and a five year old Erik was scared to death._

"_Please Mama? Please let me sleep in the bed with you tonight?" Tears poured down his cheeks. He hated thunder, and he wanted to be close to his momma, even though she hated him._

"_No! I don't let you sleep with me normally and I'm not going to now!" the angry feminine voice of his Mother sounded. "How dare you even consider it! " and then she slapped him._

"_Please mama? Please? Just this once?" His face was turned up, and his golden green eyes were pleading. The tears kept coming._

"_No! I will not share my bed with a monster devil child like you!" She slapped him again, and Erik retreated to a corner to hide, and comfort himself. It was more than just the pain on his cheek that was hurting. It was his heart._

_All he wanted was love. Was that so hard to ask for?_

_**End flashback:**_

Emma looked at Erik, and noticed his eyes were misty. It was like he was trying not to cry.

"Hey, Erik." Her voice was softer now.

His head jerked towards her, clearing his expression.

"Pick your blanket."She held out three blankets. A green one, a black one, and a purple and blue one with five horses on it.

He pointed at the black one.

Emma was silent as she pulled a comforter out of her closet, and made a sort of pallet on the floor.

Erik's eyes widened as she grabbed a pillow off of her bed, and threw it on the pallet, and then grabbed a spare blanket.

"I'm sorry that that's all I have for you." She said before she laid down.

Erik's eyes widened more. She looked like she meant it! And she gave him the only real pillow, and left herself a big black stuffed bear.

He felt oddly calm that night as he looked around the red room, he'd never known that red, and Indians, and wolves, and horses were so calming.

Before he could stop himself he was asleep.


End file.
